dawn_of_dustfandomcom-20200214-history
Avais
The Lost City of Avais was not truly lost but rather abandoned and then forgotten over time, it has been occupied since the Predish exodus from the deadly infection that almost consumed their civilization. The city was mythically the first landing site and settlement of the Predish when they made landfall. It grew to become the jewel of the Auran Peninsula as it accumulated vast wealth from the depths of the Blue Rock Mountains and its prosperous maritime trade, the latter eventually contributing to its downfall. Becoming the first capital of Pavalon and the original seat of the house of Asilaunt named after the imposing fortress that gave the dynasty its name at the city center. The settlement was built on a large island in the short yet wide Retra River whose fast flowing waters, sharp rapids, and cliff lined banks make it treacherous with out the mighty stone bridges and heavy barges the city relied upon. However with the spread of the infection known as the infamously as the 'choking cough' decimated the cities population from the dockyards inward, the monarchy and the Archonry worked to effectively seal the poorer infected districts off while the rest of the city evacuated. These obstacles were effectively overcome so the city was quarantined by destroying every bridge it had to the mainland and was left to its fate. Any individual who saw side effects of the disease were lowered into the city from the ruins of the high bridge and left there among the desperate diseased masses. As the memory of the horror and turmoil of the exodus eventually faded with time, the Archonite appointed warden Cions that oversaw the city and prevented those within from escaping would also be forgotten by the Pavalonian masses, gaining their name of the Forlorn. The ruined city would not be forgotten by the Archonry who would use the metropolis as a mass prison for all those deemed undesirable to society. Apostates, lepers, the incurable, heretics, and other unwanted individuals would be sent away to be forgotten. The exact location is now only known to the Forlorn who guard the surrounding countryside from would be interlopers and ensure the safe delivery of exiles to the forgotten city. Only a few of the Forlorn have seen the interior of the city up close as they primarily stand watch from their overlooks built into the mountain sides they guard but only from their mountain overlooks above the dark ruined streets. The city was always self sustaining and thus, it is assumed, generations have survived within its condemned and crooked walls without ever seeing the outside world. The Forlorn The Sanctified Brotherhood of Taint Wardens, is the name long forgotten for the Forlorn. Able bodied Cions who have a predisposition to violence are sent to the Forlorn tower (the origin of their name) or the Tower. To be trained in scouting, self preservation, martial skills, and ranging to be ready for their vigil along the mountains where they watch from their posts or patrols on both banks of the Retra. The Order is revered as a place of high esteem where Cions go to gain lessons not found in any other branch of the Archonry and whose veterans tend to become Verdents of influence. The Pavalonian Archon has, with few exceptions, been a member of the Order who through their training and service are made wise by that which many have long forgotten.